


The Awkward Paragon

by GoldenGail3



Series: The Ladies Of DA [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair and Cullen: Two eye Candies, Amell is a crazy Mage, Amell is totally attracted to Cullen, F/M, Fluff and Humor, becuase has blonde hair and brown eyes, she has a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amell arrives at Skyhold to discover Cullen looks like her beloved Alistair? This Fic here is go dicuss how Cullen's hair went from brown to golden, blonde hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Paragon

Amell and Alistair was sitting side by side when Cullen chose to join them. Amell looked between the two very carefully, they had the same bloody hair! Elisabeth was insulted by how similar the two looked.

"Cullen; How did you hair color change from brown to blonde?" Amell asked, clear as day. Cullen stared at her for a moment.

"From sitting out in Gallows too long, I suppose." Cullen replied. Alistair laughed at that simple statement.

"No, really how? You look too _similar_ to Alistair for my tastes." Amell said, ingoring Alistair for a moment, as he tired to get her to look at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cullen raised his eye brows at her.

"Yes - for Alistair's sake, it is." Amell said, giving a warning to Alistair to stop messing with her.

"Oh, are you attracted to me? You have a type, I must say." Cullen said, grinning.

"I do. Blonde Templar's are my thing! I love ya, blonde Templar's." Amell said, finally giving into Alistair, who got one look before she turned away once more to look at Cullen; Alistair was being a nuisance to Amell

"Amell." Alistair said.

"Alistair." Amel replied, unasmued, because he kept on trying to get her attention away from Alistair.

"Is that why you fell for me?" Alistiar said, genuily.

"Of course, not Alistair.... Although it was a plus rather then a minus..." Amell said, smiling brightly. .

"Oh? Does Great Warden commander of Ferelden  have a type?" Alistair said, grinning back at her - Amell blushed - Alistair was such a prince sometimes (no forgot it, all the time... And Alistair most defiantly knew that.). Even though they've been talking for hours - Amell feels like it's only a few minutes to her - the wooden stool under her felt dull on her butt, making her move to get conferrable. She decided to get up, and dust her uniform off with both of hands before moving away form the chair, and then Alistair, who happened to be staring at her butt, got up to follow her. He took her in a very public embrace - for some reason.

"Yeah... Apperately I do. And your just my type, sir knight." Amell said, trying not to blush - which failed greatly, which made Cullen cough, _"Get a bloody room, you two!"_

"That's something I like to hear, my lady Amell." Alistair said, picking Amell up in a princess-like position, which made her giggle like a little girl - which someone In her position shouldn't do. She hugged Alistair, before he brought her to a room nearby there position (more like the hidden Library downstairs).

Cullen however, wondered how Alistair got so lucky with Amell - she was brave, noble, and always clear headed when in a tough situation - the perfect little leader, and yet she choose Alistair, a EX Templar, who followed her like a puppy. He supposed she loved that from men - after all she did have a crush on both Anders and Carol, and himself during her time at the circle.... Although eventually he woke up from the sort of trance he was in by Sera, who was trying to hear the Warden Commander's giggles below the ground.

"What are you doing, Sera?" Cullen said, confused, staring at the elf who was about to run down the stairs to where Amell and Alistair were at.

"I want to see the Warden Commander's bum! I've heard she's got the best." Sera said, giggling, although It seemed more anguish then anything.

"Oh, Amell's gonna kill you if you do that..." Cullen said, warning the elf; knowing full well she'd be creamed by a fire bolt before she got anywhere near them; Amell was rather hot headed when messed with in that way... He knew himself how fury Amell could be when angered and wanted to warn Sera....

Sera pondered, "Yes, that's true, I suppose. I've heard the stories." She said, before walking behind Cullen, and stealing his undies without him knowing it, and she laughed, happily as she walked off, satisfied with herself. 


End file.
